


Châtiment

by mllenoire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Double Drabble, F/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllenoire/pseuds/mllenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One must learn to behave, Narcissa." Lucius and Narcissa play with the aid of a certain signature walking stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Châtiment

Lucius’ hand pressed against the side of his wife’s head, forcing her cheek deeper into the rumpled bedding. He released her slowly and dragged his knuckles over her cheek, across her neck, and down the material of her dress’ bodice. Her small shudder did not go unnoticed.  
  
“One must learn to behave, Narcissa. Stray hands, and at the _dinner table_ no less…” He made a small noise of disgust, his voice and aristocratic sneer never wavering. He grasped the skirts of her robe in his fist, tossing them up to reveal her bare behind. His hand moved across her buttocks, dancing tantalizingly close to her damp folds.  
  
He admired her pale flesh for only a moment before collecting his cane from the vanity table. Lucius stroked the ebony wood with his fingertips before arching his wrist. He brought the cane down slowly, tapping it against her fleshy backside.  
  
“You will count.”  
  
The cane swooped into the air, descending with a whistle and connecting to flesh with a crack.  
  
His wife arched up. She gasped, her voice heady with pleasure and pain. “ _One._ ”  
  
Lucius felt his cock begin to stir and strain against his pants. He slowly raised the cane again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on livejournal. 200 words even.


End file.
